


I Get This Feeling...

by DashingLunarComet



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion
Genre: 8 is worried for his wellbeing, Agent 4 is a sneaky bishhh, Different universe from my other series, F/F, F/M, Inktendo Squitch, Marinko Kart 8 Deluxe, Splat puns, Wow, he is the life of the party, marina is now MOMINA, my longest first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLunarComet/pseuds/DashingLunarComet
Summary: Agent 3 wakes up on a platform.What does she see? A handsome face. Though, she can't admit it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Octo Expansion story. Please leave some Kudos to show support!

She awoke on the platform.

Her lime green tentacles were blown from a slight breeze coming from the direction of the glowing sun. Never in her life has she apreciated the sun this much as she did now. She squinted due to the bright object's blinding light beaming down at her.Finally, she was back on the surface again instead of the underground where there are telephones that can blend you to your death. It's been some time since she felt that summer breeze.

Agent 3 took a quick look at her surroundings. She looked to her left.A tiny pink inkling was being tackled by a tall exotic turquoise octoing.Okay, not the weirdest thing she's seen since she was put in the Deepsea Metro. She took a brief look to her left and BOI did her heart drop.

In a squatting position was a pink octoling in a mohock hairstyle smiling softly at her. The boy wore black leather with one sleeve and had neon hospital bands on his right arm and left leg.

Her cheeks were tinted pink after seeing him smile at her. She shook her head which made her whimper in pain and lightly touch the back of her head. Fingers brushed against the plaster trying not to pain herself again.

The octoling got up from his side of the platform to help the tiny agent out. He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it.

_"His hand is so warm and s-soft and STOP IT KRYSTAL.How do you even stutter in your thoughts? Just be cool..."_

When she stopped talking to herself she noticed his eyes looking at her own. Amber met Violet and the 2 kept on gazing at each other.

_"Wow. She looks cute up close when we're not fighting and all..."_

 They were broken out of their trance when the Captain spoke to Agent 3.

"Ahh, Agent 3! Good to see you up and running bucko,"

She nodded at him and realised she was still holding the octoling's hand.

"Oh that reminds me! Agent 3 meet Agent 8. This young lad got us out of that place and saved the world!"

Agent 8 waved at her and said a 'hi' loud enough for her to hear.

"Hopefully you 2 will become great friends! Back at home Agents 1,2 & 4 are waiting for us."

Agent 3 furrowed her brows.

"There wasn't an Agent 4 that last time I checked."

"That's because they recruited them when we were out bucko!"

Agent 3 slowly nodded. Another new agent? Soon the Splatoon will have an army.

The cephalopods she saw hugging earlier had walked up to 8 and started a conversation with him.

"Welcome to Inkopolis, kid!"

"Anything you need just come an ask us!'

"Marina, we should totally throw a welcoming party for him! He's like our child now."

"Oh yes! That way he can mingle and have more friends!"

Meanwhile Agent 8 stared at the orange sky. It had become morning in Inkopolis and the sky looked beautiful. He looked at the white clouds drifting away and the sun reflecting in buildings' mirrors. So this was Inkopolis.

 "Do you like the view?"

Agent 3 came beside him.

"L-Like it? I absolutely love it! I could never imagine seeing something amazing."

3 felt a bit weird from his comment but she shook it off.

"...That's good to hear..."

They stood in silence looking at Inkopolis as the helicopters flew near.

**___________________**

The helicopters dropped them off in the backgarden of Pigmy Mansion- Pearl's house.

"Alrighty," Pearl said while putting her phone away, "The Limo should be coming in a minute. If you want a snack go raid my kitchen."

And with that being said, Agent 3 ran off to get some food. Marina expected Agent 8 to go with her but he just stood still.

"Eight, you should go get a snack too. You deserve it after all those tests you had to do."

Eight looked at her with delight.

"Thank you Mommy Marina!" he said while taking off to the kitchen.

Tears swelled up in Marina's eyes.

"Woah, Rina. Are you okay?"

She nodded while tears ran down her cheeks, "He called me Mom. Pearl, our son called me his Mommy!"

Pearl laughed at that. She thought Marina was upset over something but it was just tears of joy.The laughing stopped as she heard the honk of the car.

"The Limo is heeere! Captain and Rina go to it and I will go find those Agents."

Craig and the pop star slowly made their way to it. Pearl ran to the kitchen to find chocolate covered over 8's mouth.

"You really are a child," She said as got a napkin and wiped his mouth."Where's 3?"

After his mouth was clean he spoke back to her.

"She went to the bathroom and she's-

"-Right behind you." Three finished his sentence for him.

Poor Pearl who is a jumpy person and can not stand still if her life depended on it, screeched (which felt and sounded like the same volune as she did with that killer wail) and wacked Agent 3 in the stomach. She clutched her belly in pain and cripled to the floor.

"Owwww....."

"Whoopsie um er sooooo like we are supposed to be in the limo and I know this may never mind  **WILL** sound rude but like can you hurry and get up? We reallyyy need to get going and I'm sorry btw."

Agent 3 glared at her but stopped because she said sorry. 8 helped her up (Again) and followed after his other mom. Marina was standing outside the limo when she saw the three.

"Where were you guys? Never mind let's just hop in."

Agent 8 held the door open for them.

"Ladies first."

Agent 3 murmured thank you to him on her way past and sat on a seat.

"Look at him, he's all grown up!" Marina sniffed.

"To the studio!" Pearl shouted to the driver.

"Aren't we going to the Canyon?"

"Yeah but they're not supposed to know that."

 "Oh okay."

**_________________**

 

 "We are here!"

The driver dropped them off behind the studio. Pearl stretched her legs since she normally doesn't sit for that long. They walked to a small manhole that was right outside Ammo Knights.

"Why are we next to the manhole when we are meant to be at the Canyon?" Asked Pearl.

"This is the entrance **to** the Canyon." Answered Three.

Pearl looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Seriously?"

The look went away.

"Alright I'm not judging."

They all slithered through the grate and down the hole.

**____________________**

"I wonder when they'll be here." Marie wondered.

"Yeah I want to see 3 again!"

"Who's 3?" Asked Agent 4.

 "Oh that's a nickname for Agent 3. She's pretty chill once you get to know her." Callie said as she smiled.

"Ok..."

Just then 3 squids and 2 octopi jumped out of the grate.

"Girls!"

"Grandpa!" 

The Squid Sisters rushed over to the Captain.

"We missed you gramps." They said in sync.

"I missed ya too buckos."

The rest of the Splatoon looked at the heartfelt reunion and Agent 3 decided to speak up.

"Guess who's back?"

"Come here you!" Marie shouted as 3 came in.

Captain Cuttlefish ended their long hug. He looked at the agent behind his grandaughters.

"I hear you young man are Agent 4?"

Agent 4 sputtered, "Y-Yes sir!"

"Well great job on saving the zapfish."

Agent 3 sighed. The Great Zapfish disappeared again. Octavio really was desperate.

"We need better security. He might break out again."

"True that Pearl."

"Ohoho! I'm not on introductions but Agent 4 you should meet Agents 3 & 8\. Don't worry 8 is a good octoling, he saved the world!"

Agent 4 turned to Three. This was Agent 3? She must be pretty damn strong despite her tiny figure.

"Hi..."

She just nodded.

  _"So.This is awkward."_

He cleared his throat.

"My real name is Marcus. Callie & Marie have told me alot about you and I admire your work. Don't get the wrong idea though."

"...I'm Krystal..." She said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Agent 8 is over there. He doesn't remember much so don't bombard him with questions."

"Cool."

"Eight, these are the Squid Sisters. They are the ones who created the Inkantation." Said Pearl.

Agent 8's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"That heavenly melody... Thank you! It made me see the light and make me leave the Octarians."

The Squid Sisters laughed at his adorable expression.

"Anytime."

"Yeah it's always great meeting a fan!"

 "If you don't mind me asking, what happened down there?"

 Agent 8 shivered. He remembered all the test fails, a talking phone that basically made him build his coffin, him fight Agent 3...

"Horrible..." he said in a low voice.

"Don't worry, I will explain it for them." Marina spoke up.

She gave them a brief explanation of 8's journey to the 'Promised Land'. Marina told them about the technology down there and how a telephone mind controlled Agent 3. Callie was absolutely horrified.

"How dare they!" She gasped, "Not only did they nearly blend Gramps and 8 but they controlled 3!"

Agent 3 overheard Callie's sentence reminding her of the battle with Eight. She remembered his sad face when he realised it was her he was going to fight.

"W-What?" She muttered while turning to them.

The ink that the phone used on her, she felt coming again at her right eye. It stung. Her right eye was probably 3/4 turquoise instead of her lovely violet. That disgusting ooze seemed to be taking over her body as she put her hands on her head.  _This_ got everyone's attention.

"Are you okay 3?" Agent 4 asked worriedly.

_No. She wasn't._

The immense pain continued until she fell to the ground and lost consciousness. The last thing she heard were the desperate cries for her name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Agent 3 gained consciousness and opened her eyes for what felt like the hundreth time today. She was certainly not in a good mood and her forehead pinging like a pimple about to burst didn't help at all. 3 turned her head to the right. She saw Callie, Marie & Marcus. Her eyes scanned the left. Pearl, Marina & Agent 8 stood close to what she saw was a-

-Was she on a bed??? Marcus noticed that she had stirred and woken up so he nudged Marie.

"Ahh, Agent 3. Nice to see your head back in the ga-" She started.

 "They were Hella worried about you!" Pearl shouted, not caring about what Marie had to say.

"Yeah! I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Callie added.

Three waved her hands.

"No no, don't blame yourself. I'm just still effected by that goop."

"Okay but are you sure you're fine? Half of your right eye is turquoise and around it is the faded colour of that ink." Marie questioned.

Agent 3's heart sank as she panicked.

"...Give me a mirror..."

Marina passed a hand one from a drawer behind her. She studied the right side of her face carefully. She blinked, looked closely and repeated the process until she looked at the Splatoon then down at the mirror in her small hands.

"...Cool."

Pearl didn't buy it.

"Yeah sure but I'll let this slide."

"No really, this scar is crazy awesome. It will unatract people which is exactly what I want."

"Um why would you want that?" Asked Marina.

"Sometimes when I'm in the Square or Plaza I would get hit on."

Marie scoffed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Where are we anyways?"

Callie beamed," This is me & Marie's apartment in Flounder Heights. After you fainted Marcus carried you here since it was close."

3 looked at him for a brief moment but looked away since he saw her making eye contact.

_"Why would he do that? He barely knows me. I'm surprised they didn't make 8 do it."_

She got up but then realised she wasn't wearing her normal Agent outfit. Instead she was wearing a Camo Zip Hoodie and black trainer socks.She couldn't of changed herself since she was knocked so that would of meant...

Someone undressed her.

3's cheeks were lightly coated in pink as she asked her question.

"W-WHO PUT ME IN THESE CLOTHES?!?!!"

Everybody turned to one person in the room.

"Fine, I did it. But you've been wearing that Hero Jacket for ages." Callie whined.

 Three's face twisted in disgust as everyone must of saw something um very private. Callie saw her facial expression and panicked.

"Don't get the wrong idea! 8 & 4 didn't see anything only me & Marie did"

"You have a nice build though by the way~" Marie teased.

"S-Shut up."

Agent 3 couldn't lie. Three years of fighting for the zapfish and beating Octarians did do her justice. She was a tiny girl with nice curves that she inherited from her mother's side. She wasn't really that busty but she had a good enough size. Recently Three was stuck underground for sometime and you could imagine what she had to eat. Heck, Marie's comment made her feel even skinnier.

"Where are my old clothes?" 

"Oh they're in the wash. You need to take care of yourself agent."

Pearl chimed into their conversation.

"Now that your up and running lets play some Marinko Kart 8 Deluxe on Marie's Inktendo Squitch!"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Agent 4 aka Marcus.

"Oh my God, I need to destroy you all of you scrubs." boasted Marie.

"Count me in!" Callie chirped.

"What is that?" Asked Agent 8 with eyes as adorable as a puppy.

"You'll see when they play! I enjoyed it when I first came to Inkopolis."

"Oh okay Momina."

Marcus nearly choked on thin air.

"Momina?"

"Mommy Marina!"

He still looked as puzzled as ever.

"It's just a cute nickname he calls me."

 "TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Pearl announced proudly.

The 4 excited players sprinted to the room while Marina, Agent 8 & Agent 3 slowly trailed behind. The first game they played, Pearl got 1st, Marie 2nd, Marcus 4th and Callie 6th.

"Hey no fair!" Callie puffed out her cheeks.

"You smuggled that horn and used it when we were all nearby." Complained Marie.

"Eh," Pearl shrugged."Guess I destroyed all of you."

"Oh yeah?W-well whoever comes 1st next time can make the three other players do what they want." Callie challenged.

"Oh it is on!" Marcus pumped.

The four of them competitively played while yelling the best insults they could at each other.

 "Haha!"

"Ugh!"

"Woah-Woah!"

 "Wait a minute..."

"Yeah wait..."

"We can't stop it's Marinko Kart -_-"

"BLUE SHELL INKOMING!" Callie yelled.

The blue shell hit Marie, Pearl & Marcus but not Callie since she was a bit behind. They were in an online lobby and she was able to take the lead but another player was gaining on her. The finish line was just metres away. It's Callie, wait no the other player! Callie, Player, Callie, Player and It's-!

"OH MY COD YASSSSSSSSSSS!" Callie screamed as she got up to do her victory dance.

"Noooooo..." The others said in defeat as they crossed the finish line.

"Um, that was, er okay?" Marcus said a bit astonished she won.

After Callie came first, Marcus came 8th, Marie 7th and Pearl 9th.

"She beat us..."

"I came last this time..."

"Cheer up Pearlie and Marie," Marina said while watching them." I'm ordering pizza!"

Callie's eyes lit up.

"Yay! I have to be able to take a slice of each of your pizzas because of our deal."

 The three losers groaned in sync.

"Hehe!"

Meanwhile, Agents 3 & 8 sat quietly together- none of them breaking the uncomfortable silence. Three had her knees up to her chin as she was deep in thought about earlier.

_"No really, this scar is crazy awesome. It will unatract people which is exactly what I want."_

Those words repeated in her head. Really and truly she didn't want that scar on her face. She hated it as it always will remind her of that fateful day. The day she hurt  _him._

"Are you okay?"

The question caught her off guard and snapped her back to reality.

"Yes what's it to you?"

That was all she could muster at the time. Agent 8 frowned for a split second before opening his mouth to say something.

"I just want to see people happy and clearly you aren't. Please talk to me 3, it might help you."

She stared into his amber eyes before giving in and sighing.

"I don't like my scar." She said trying not to break down.

"I hate it! It just reminds me of what happend down underground."

She finally broke down.

"Ahh! Don't cry. Just remember it's not your fault. It's the telephone that did this to you." Agent 8 said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"...Thank you 8." She quietly said in his arms.

The two stayed embraced in each other for a bit.

"OMG PEOPLE IT'S HAPPENING. OUR SHIP MUST SAIL!!!!" Shouted Pearl.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl & Marina smiled at the 2 agents cooped up next to each other. They were quite cute cuddled up on the couch though they wouldn't say it to Agent 3's face.

3 looked up from her position. She saw Off the Hook's grinning faces and sprang up.

"D-Don't, er- When's the pizza?" 3 said as a stuttering mess.

The idols quietly giggled among themselves.

Meanwhile, the other agents were playing Kirby Splat Allies. Callie, the victor from last game, was player one, Pearl Player 2, Marie Player 3 and Marcus Player 4.

"THIS GAME IS SOOO CUTE!!!!" Gushed Callie.

"Nice, now can we hurry up and kick Dedede's butt?!" quipped Pearl.

Marcus (As Burning Leo) fainted under the mighty blow of the King. The other 3 just simply ignored that he just got bodyslammed. Marie who was Chilly noticed him on the floor and headed towards him.

"Thanks for revi-"

She didn't. Instead she just squatted beside him.

"oH COmE oN!11!11!!"

As the team got King Dedede's health halfway, the Furious King airily smashed the floor taking them underground.

"Huh!??!" Callie said puzzled.

Marie on the other hand was merry.

"Now this is what I paid for!"

"BUFF DEDEDE!!!" Pearl added.

Kirby, Chilly and Driblee defeated the King of De and their characters did a little victory dance.

"I still can not get over how cute this is."

After defeating the level, something popped up on the screen.

"Legendary character?" Asked Marcus.

"Yeah, my boy Bandana Dee is here!" answered Pearl.

"Dont forget Marx!" Said Marie.

"Even though I would love to play longer, that's enough guys. Pizza should be here any mi-"

Ding-Dong!

Callie and Pearl rushed to the door.

"REENA! GET THE MONEY!!!"

 Krystal (Agent 3) picked herself up and walked to the kitchen to get a plate for her pizza. She thought about her moment with 8 and her letting out all her  _feelings._ That word had a funny taste in her mouth.

_Ugh, when did I ever do that stuff? Am I losing my stoic touch? Is it because last week a kid called me a tsundere? I still remember when people teased me and called me Kuudere and Yangire. I'm rarely ever lenient towards people. Wow I should stop surrounding myself with other inklings that obsess over anime and stop thinking about this stupid subject._

Pearl snapped her out of her train of thoughts and placed the boxes of pizza right beside her.

"Okay y'all! We have Pepperoni, Barbecue Base, Hawaiian and Cheese pizza from Dominkos!"

Everyone crowded around the counter.

"Alright, which one first?" Said Callie as her hand went inches towards the Pizzas.

Marie slapped her hand.

"Callie don't be rude! I think 8 should have first choice."

"Oh yeah right."

All eyes were on 8 as he studied the pizza.

"Hmm.Small round pieces of meat stream across, Pineapple with a nice texture, Saucy and greasy, plain with an ordinary tatste... guys I'm not sure what to pick."

"Yes decisions to make. Though to my likings, I'm not a very big fan of meat so Pepperoni isn't a great choice for me. Oh! But Hawaiian has pineapple which is a fruit and-" Marina rambled.

"Nerd outtttt." Pearl shouted-whispered.

"Okay to keep it simple I want Cheese." Agent 8 finally concluded.

"And I want Hawaiian!" Said Marina.

"Octarians always go full out on explaining things am I right?" Pearl nudged both 3 & 4.

After the 2 Octolings grabbed their slices, the Inklings took theirs and Callie had most of it.

They sat on the couch all chewing their pizzas. The only thing that could ne heard was satisfying crunches that sounded like asmr until Pearl broke the silence.

"Hey 3, what are you-  ***burp*** what are you like?"

Krystal didn't expect a question directly to her so she nearly choked on her pizza.

"...Well I like to keep to myself as being an agent has taught me to be cautious and like to work on important things."

"Okay! Four, your turn."

"I like to lighten up the mood and be that extra boost of confidence that you need. Be that shoulder to cry on and protect people in their time of need. I believe that everyone needs a bit of fun in their lives and I also love memes."

"Meme child eh? Two opposites attract."

Pearl scratched her chin for a moment.

"Squid Sisters! Rina! These squids deserve a lil' lullaby."

"Ooo! I love singing for people!" cried Callie.

The 2 duos for ready and Marie counted them in. It was a little melody of Into the Light and Fresh Start combined. It seemed that they had practiced for months because of their perfect co-ordination. Krystal didn't know how much she needed that as she hung her head low-

and right onto Marcus' shoulder.

As they continued to sing the girls realised that 3's head was on 4's instead of 8's and nor 8 or 4 were both bothered by it.

 _"Mission failed."_ Thought Marie.

 _"3 can't you do something right for once."_ Thought Pearl.

Off the Hook & The Squid Sister's finished the song with a very amused 8.

"Wow that was wonderful!" He said with his hands clasped together.

"Thank you! 3, you good there?" Asked Callie.

Krystal shot her head up.

"Y-Yeah. S-sorry 4." She said clearly embarrased.

 "It's fine Krystal. That was actually quite nice~" teased Marcus.

Three put her hood on to hide her clear blush while Four laughed.

"I'm heading to bed."

Krystal arose and walked towards the spare bedroom.

"I'm following you and making sure you change! Hygiene is important you know?" Said Callie.

3 opened the door to the room with Callie close behind closing it. 

"Okay lemme look for something cute for you that will make the boys fawn."

"WHAT THE CARP CALLIE!?!?!?!"

"Here~" she said as she threw an oversized Red Zekko Hoodie at her.

Krystal put it on like an obedient child. The sleeves were floppy for her and the hoodie nearly went down to her knees. It was so large that the hood covered her eyes when it was up. Callie got rubber bands and let Krystal's long lime green tentacles be looped and tied up near her suction cups.

"There, now you look super cute!"

 "I just want to finish my pizza. Can you bring it to me?"

Callie laughed.

"Oh no! Get it yourself so everyone can see how pretty you are!"

Krystal sighed.

"Ugh fine."

The girls walked back to the living room to find everybody playing Uno.

"Hey Callie! Hey- Oh my God you look so adorable!" Marina gushed.

8 & 4 dropped their cards to look at her.

"You look very nice Agent 3!" Chirped 8.

Marcus got up and came closer towards her.

"Is that... mine?"

"Is it? Okay I guess I should give it back to you." Krystal said overjoyed that she spent have to wear the big jumper anymore.

"Nah keep it. It looks twice as cute on you. Mostly because it's oversized." He smirked.

Krystal kicked his leg.

"Stop it.."

 Grumpily, 3 pushed 4 out of her way and ate her pizza.

"YESSS!!!" 8 shouted.

"Seriously??? He had a +4!" Groaned Marie.

"Inkling games are so much fun!"

Krystal headed into the room to sleep. Pearl, Marina, Callie & Marie got up to go to their rooms.

"8 & 4 you're sharing rooms as 3 is a girl and needs her space. See ya in the morning!" Waved Pearl.

 8 turned to look at Marcus. He was using his phone not paying attention to his surroundings. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pearl told me we're sharing rooms..."

Marcus looked up from his SquidPhone X.

"Alright. I need to hit the hay anyway." He said while walking towards their room.

"Hit the- what?"

"It's just an expression."

Marcus opened the bedroom door to find 3 looking through a drawer.

"Why are you still up Little Missy?" 

"To get a charger and never ever call me that in your life otherwise I will turn you into Squid Rings." Krystal answered as she barged him on the way out.

"Ooo! A little feisty firecracker you are lil' Gem." He teased.

"If you call me Gem, Jewell or even Diamond I swear I'll and you!" She shouted down the corridor.

"Rock it is." He said jokingly.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN YOU FOR A FULL DAY!!!"

Marcus snickered.

"Hahahehehah. She is SO much fun to mess with."

Agent 8 flopped down on the bed, sighing when connecting with it. Marcus sat down too untying his two tentacles at the back.

"You happy to be up here?" He asked 8.

8 beamed.

"Yes! Everybody is so amazing. I don't know why I deserve this."

"You saved the world just like me & 3\. That's something."

"Yeah but I just inked a statue and you guys single handedly defeated an army."

 "You're just as good as the rest of us 8. Now get your well deserved rest."

Marcus flicked the lights off and hopped into his bed. Meanwhile, 8 was wrapped up in his bed sheets wide awake.

_"I can't believe I made it. I wish to explore Inkopolis though. Maybe I should ask Marcus and Krystal about it tomorrow. I'm not sure if it's me but when I talk to her I notice the little things she does."_

Eight drifted off to sleep in his deep thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Agent 8 woke up to sunlight peeking through the curtains.He opened his eyes and looked around the room and finally looked upon Marcus. The boy was still sound asleep which 8 expected for an inkling as Octarians are early risers. Eight stretched and yawned before standing on his feet. That was the best sleep he had in his lifetime.

 He walked out of their room and down the corridor. When he came to 3's room, 8 took a little look inside. He knew he shouldn't be intruding and knew that the agent wouldn't like it but he was drawn to it like a fly. Her covers were wrapped around her as if she were a sausage in a hot dog and her mouth was slightly open. Krystal's light snores could be heard which made the scene a bit cute to him.

He stared at her lips that were inches away from her pillow. Those soft rosy lips. Oh how he had the sudden urge to-

"Mornin' Agent Eight!" Boomed a squeaky voice.

Pearl stood right behind him with a hand on his back which made the octoling jump a little.

"HUH?WHATCHA DO-"

"sHhSShsHsHhHHhhhH!!!" 8 whispered-shouted.

Pearl saw the door ajar and a sleeping Krystal on the bed. A smirk crept onto her face as she thought a bit more.

"Are you watchin' Krystal sle-"

"hAHa L-lEt's GO!" Agent 8 said as he pushed her away.

"Alrighttt."

Pearl and 8 came to the kitchen where Marina was preparing breakfast.

"Mornin' REENA!" Greeeted Pearl.

"Hm?"

Marina turned around.

"Oh Good Morning Agent 8 and Pearlie!"

Marina was cooking scrambled eggs with beans in toast.

"Do you want some?"

"Yes please!" Replied 8.

Agent 8 sat down at the dining table while Pearl boiled the kettle. Marina gave a portion of food to him when Marie walked in.

"Mornin you guys. Hime poor me a cup of Cof' please."

Pearl hummed.

Marie & Marina both took their seats in silence as Eight gobbled up his food.

"Here ya are."

"Thanks." Marie said as she took a sip.

 "So what are you doing today?" Asked Marina.

Agent 8 swallowed his food.

"Hoping I was able to try some turf war with 3 & 4 and kind of relax from all the stuff happening underground."

"You will love battling with friends up on the surface 8. I still remember when I first tried with Pearlie! Ahhh, her face was unforgettable!"

"Excuuuse me if I never knew you were an elite in the army." Said Pearl.

Just then, Krystal walked into the kitchen with not the happiest expression. She went straight to the fridge and opened an energy drink.

"Um good morning?"

 "Mornin' Marie..."

"What's got you down?" Asked Pearl intrigued.

"Just tired."

"Really? Because when me & 8 sa-"

***Cough* *Cough***

Agent 8 covered his mouth and stared down Pearl.

"Uhhh, forget I said anything."

Agent 8 smiled.

"Mornin' Lil Gem."

Krystal turned around with a look of disgust. Marcus was awake and standing in the doorway grinning.

"Did you have a good night's rest?"

"If it's an escape from you then yes."

"Ha.Ha."

Before Marcus could move, Callie ran in shoving him out the way.She clearly looked excited and held.....Theme Park tickets???

"So I was searching behind my bed looking for any lost money and stuff and I totally forgot about these! Oh and I have 8 of them." Said Callie.

"Hey that's perfect! What better way to start 8's life in the surface." Shouted Pearl.

"Then it's settled." Added Marie.

3 & 8 both began to walk towards the door but both stopped when they noticed where the other was headed.

"How rude of me, after you." 8 spoke politely.

"Thanks..." Quietly said 3.

"My OTP~"

"Shush Pearlie."

  **__________________**

After everyone was ready and rearing to go they left for Inkopolis Train Station. The idols wore shades and masks to avoid being swarmed by fans and the Agents wore their casual clothing. In the Station, Cephalo-Kids blasted 'Diss-Pair' on the stereos, sketchy people were offering items at lower prices and others waited for the train.

"Here's the station 8! I once streamed a rap battle live here!" Shouted Pearl over the booming music.

"Reminds me of the metro except we are not hundreds of metres underground..." he replied.

Agent Eight suddenly noticed Krystal's absence.

"Where did 3 go?"

"I see her over there! And she's-!?!"

 3 was dancing with a gang of inklings which were around 80% male. Her head bopped and hips swayed in time of the music, she was actually pretty good!

"Wow! I haven't seen that girl so loose since we saved the Zapfish!" Exclaimed Marie.

"Yeah! I remember those good 'ol days."

"Oh the train.Go get her 4 or 8."

The boys hummed in agreement and went towards 3.

”Krystal! You know these guys?” Asked 8.

”Old friends of mine from the Plaza. Ah, the good ol days...” She spoke fondly.

“Well your dancing was pretty fresh and definitely gets me inked up!” Marcus said with fists pumped up in the air.

”Okay dweeb let’s not keep the rest of them waiting.” She said before leaving 4 & 8 behind.

”Rock, wait for meee~!” 

 

 


End file.
